mycrazylife_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marley, a Lord of the Rings/Hobbit Fan Character
PROPERTY OF MIDNIGHTDREAMER1212, DO NOT EDIT OR STEAL Basic Info FANFIC(S): The Summer Room; The Winter House Trilogy Full Name: Marshal Grayson Carlyle Nicknames: Marley, Mar-Mar, Mario, Marbutt Age: 27 Place of Birth: Earth Place of Current Residence: Rivendell Sibling(s): Samantha Vinnie Carlyle Spouse:Aleia Undomniel Children: None Bio WARNING: I WOULDN'T RECOMMEND READING UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE SUMMER ROOM AND THE WINTER HOUSE TRILOGY ON FANFICTION. The link(s) are below. The Summer Room TWHT 1: Snowstorm TWHT 2: Icebreak TWHT 3: Melted Marley is one of the protagonists of "The Summer Room". He was the pesky, annoying pain in the butt fraternal twin of Sam, younger by three minutes. He went through the quest of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. Most of the company liked him. He powered through the Battle of five Armies, nearly getting himself killed, and then returned home with Millie and Elizabeth, for Sam fell at Azog's hand, and he arrived too late to save her. As a result, four years later, he was in Middle Earth again (where sixty years since The Hobbit passed), but did not join the Fellowship, he went as far as Rivendell, finding love there. He claimed he did not join the Fellowship because he had failed to protect his sister on the last quest. and didn't want to do it again. He also said he had forgotten how to fight combat. He also said that since his sister was being accompanied by strong men, they would protect her better than he could, and knew she could protect herself. He sent her away with his love, and a picture and his sword as memoirs. He knew well what was happening in the war, and stressed and dwelled on it, and then later fought the Battle of Helm's Deep and miraculously survived, returning to Rivendell. When the War of the Ring ended, he reunited with Sam and them in Gondor, staying in Middle Earth. He married Aleia Undomniel, the adopted sister of Arwen Undomniel and became the new lord of Rivendell after Elrond departed to the Grey Havens. Appearence Marley is six feet, one inch tall. He has chocolate brown eyes, and somewhat shaggy brown hair and he is paler than the other three girls. He does not have freckles, unlike his sister, Samantha. It is also said that in the "Summer Room" his voice was higher than it should have been. It finally deepened by the time he returned to Middle Earth. He also wears glasses. Personality Sarcastic, smart-alecky, loud, whiny, immature, weird (in a good way), strong-willed, and rude. Yet, despite all that, he is also sweet, sesitive, loyal, protective, and also somewhat moral. Weapons Double sword Realtions Aleia Undomniel (spouse) Eleanor Gamgee (niece) Azalea Gamgee (niece) Marley Gamgee (nephew) Samantha Vinnie Caryle (sister) Elizabeth Mary Douglas (best friend, "sister") Amelia Lorena Reed (best friend "sister") Astrid of Gondor (niece) Crystal of Gondor (niece) Jade of Gondor (niece) Brandi of Gondor (niece) Frodo Baggins (brother in law) Serena Baggins (niece) Frodo Baggins II (nephew) Samwise "Sam" Gamgee Peregrin "Pippin" Took Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck Wizard Gandalf (Grey Havens) Aragorn/King Elessar Legolas Thranduilion Gimli son of Gloin Boromir son of Denethor ("brother"--in--law) Faramir son of Denethor King Theoden (deceased) Queen Arwen Lord Celeborn (Grey Havens) Lady Galadriel (Grey Havens) Lord Elrond (Grey Havens) Arwen Undomniel (Sister-in-law) Haldir (deceased) Bilbo Baggins (Grey Havens) Thorin Oakenshield (deceased) Fili (deceased) Kili (deceased only in Tolkien's world, King Under the Mountain) Balin (deceased) Dwalin Bifur Bofur Bombur Ori (deceased) Dori Nori Oin (deceased) Gloin Beorn Bard the Bowman RIVALS/ENEMIES Mordor (deceased) Azog the Defiler (deceased) Great Goblin (deceased) Smaug the Terrible (deceased) Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Fan Character Category:Human